


can't outrun you (but I don't want to)

by grumblebee_dani



Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Porn, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Peter Maximoff is an idiot with the ability to run at the speed of sound. Amy Newell is too. Spotting each other when the rest of the world is in slow motion is unexpected, but not taken for granted. Moving fast is all they know, and it feels so good.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Original Female Character
Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798279
Kudos: 9
Collections: Explicit Stories





	can't outrun you (but I don't want to)

Amy was on her own as usual. The YMCA was great for when she needed a place to eat and sleep for free, but it wasn't exactly a seventeen year old's paradise. Getting kicked out of the apartment again so her mom could bring home a client was expected, so she took the initiative to leave before being asked.

Running was a pastime for many, but not in the way Amy knew it. Buildings, pedestrians, hot dog carts, and free floating plastic bags blurred into a backdrop of smeared color as she zipped through the city. If she slowed down just a bit, she could watch everything move in slow motion around her, but it got boring after a while. She needed something new to occupy her time and the ache in the pit of her stomach.

That feeling had been there as long as she could remember. It panged when her mother sent her out, or when she could sense someone zoning out of a conversation. It ate at her with an insatiable appetite that was not easily ignored. 

Running helped. A change of scenery, especially when the change was constant, put her at ease. Leaving the YMCA after lunch to race herself to the border of the next state was the plan for the day, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. 

Virginia wasn't the most interesting state, but DC had the hustle and bustle she was looking for. The inner city had tall buildings with people rushing in and out like ants traversing an anthill. Amy watched them go in her altered state of time, trying to listen closely and figure out what they might be saying into their cell phones and Bluetooths. It wasn't easy, but it killed time. Some people walked dogs that wagged their tails at a single beat per minute. Some locked their doors with plenty of time for her to slip in and take something. She had done it before, but it never helped the ache the way she wanted it to.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a silver shape shot across her periphery, making her jump. There was no way anything but her could move that fast.

Turning in that direction only confused her more. One of the doors being locked slowly was now at a slightly different angle. Racing inside, there was no immediate sign of the silver shape. 

"Hello? What the fuck is going on in here?"

There was a thump and a crash from above, and she chased it up the stairs to one of the bedrooms of the townhouse she had now essentially broken into. 

"Holy shit."

There was a boy about her age standing next to a shattered lamp with silver hair and a matching jacket. 

"That's what I was gonna say."

Not only could he see her, he could hold a conversation with her while the rest of the world was crawling along around them. Amy had never met someone like her, and it was messing with her head.

"Seriously, what the fuck."

The boy just kept staring at her in shock. Apparently he was just as confused as she was. Luckily, there was no one else in the house, or someone would have noticed them by the time he responded.

"Uh...I'm Peter."

"Amy."

There was an even more awkward pause.

"Hi."

"Hi...Do you...Can you...?" She trailed off, not even knowing what she was trying to ask.

"Um. Has this...happened to you before?"

"Absolutely not. No. Never." She ran her hands through her hair. "This is so fucking crazy."

Peter nodded, still just as at a loss for words. If she wasn't freaking out, Amy would have been much more attentive to how cute he was. Left foot scuffing against the floor while his fingers fiddled with the goggles in his hands. Nervous energy flitted in between them with every breath, and looking him in the eyes made it worse.

"We should leave."

Peter let out a sharp breath and nodded. "Yeah. My place is nearby, we can... I don't know...figure things out there, I guess."

Amy tried for a smile. "Race you to the street?"

"You're on."

It was an easy win for her, since she 'accidentally' kicked a stray shoe out in front of him to trip him up right as he was nearing the door. It was a mean trick, and he whined about it as he led her to his house in the suburbs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's not fair. But you know what? Life ain't fair."

"That's a terrible reason."

The house was modern; clearly built in the fifties or later, it couldn't be more than a few years old. But Amy paid little attention to that. She was far more interested in the way Peter's lips tugged up into a smile when she joked about all the stolen items in his room, or the way he jumped onto the bed and patted it so she would join him.

"What do you even do with all this stuff?"

"Well the food is for eating, the games are for playing-"

She cut him off with a push and a laugh. He fell back dramatically, pulling her down with him.

"I know that wise guy, I mean why do you need so much of it?"

Brushing the hair out of her face with nimble fingers, he looked at her in a way that was so foreign. "I guess I just get bored."

Amy sighed and let her body nestle into his. "I know the feeling."

He moved his head toward hers, almost like he wanted to kiss her forehead, but turned back before he did. "What do you do when you're bored?"

"Probably a lot of the same stuff you do. Run, see new places, steal stuff, get rid of it somewhere when I'm done with it. Rinse, repeat."

"Well maybe we should find something new to do together."

Cocking an eyebrow, Amy trailed her hand to the back of his neck and tilted his face toward hers. "I like the sound of that." 

Her voice was teasingly sultry, but it did the trick. Peter blushed hard and let out a small nervous laugh. "Uhhh what do you have in mind?"

Taking the invitation, she pulled him in for a kiss. It was awkward at first; lips crashed and noses butted, but things got easier when she slid her tongue in between his teeth.

It was obvious that neither of them had much experience, but they made up for it in curiosity and enthusiasm. Amy took the lead with her tongue in his mouth and her hands in his hair. The ache in her stomach had contorted into a different kind of longing. She wanted him, and he was happy to comply.

After they were forced to pull away for breath, Peter started tugging off his clothes while she watched and waited. Each part of his body that was exposed got its turn as she kissed the skin of his chest, his arms, his thighs, his hips. When the last of it was on the floor, Amy settled down with her head between his legs and grinned up at him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, um- yes. Please."

His voice was already strained, and she could feel the ache intensifying while dropping lower and lower. The first lick was experimental and almost shy, but he grabbed the sheets all the same. She guessed that he had only ever had his own hand to find pleasure with. She tried swirling her tongue around the head with even better results. Taking him into her mouth and sucking made his toes curl and flex in a way she found so cute. Taking him deeper almost sent him over the edge, so she let him go completely.

"Petey, if you cum too fast, it'll be over too soon. Just try and hang on a little longer, okay?"

It was as if she had asked him to wait for her to change clothes or go to the bathroom, but her tone didn't change the meaning. He got the message and bit down on his tongue to hold himself together.

She took him back into her mouth, licking and sucking like he was the best thing she had ever tasted. Feeling him tremble only incentivized her to start rubbing him with the hand that had been holding his cock steady. The other gripped his waist to try and keep his hips from bucking too much. All it took was her lips meeting the base of his cock for him to come undone. He had actually lasted a bit longer than she expected, and she smiled as she sat back on her heels.

"You did great, baby. You think you can last longer this time?"

Peter let his head fall back and groaned in response. The high of his orgasm hadn't yet faded and she was already settling in for more.

More confident in what would cause the best reactions, Amy paid the most attention to the head, rubbing him with occasional licks and kisses to the shaft to keep it slick. Sometimes she would pause to take him all the way to the back of her throat, but that made him too wobbly for her liking. She wanted him to last. 

The second round was indeed longer, but only by a few minutes. Peter sat up when she was done and pulled her into his shaking arms until he was steady again. Then he kissed her deeply until she was moaning; his lips released hers to kiss down her body the same way she had done to him. When he reached her cunt, it was throbbing to the beat of her heart. Kissing it let him feel it too, and he pressed his face in closer to enjoy it. He licked around and into her entrance to test which areas made her gasp and moan the loudest. Finding them earned special attention, and before long she was quivering just as badly as he had. 

The little bundle of nerves at the top was the most fun to tease with his tongue, and he sucked it into his mouth hungrily. Amy tugged on his hair for that, and the shiver it sent down his spine made him suck harder. He loved the taste of her, and he flicked his tongue from her clit to the warm wetness of her core while she called out his name. 

Soon he got a new idea, and tore himself away from her to replace his mouth with his fingers. Just pumping one in and out of her cunt was good, but it wasn't enough, so he tried two. Still, it didn't elicit the same sweet sounds as before. Adding a thumb to circle around her clit while keeping pace with his fingers seemed to do the trick. While one hand occupied her cunt, the other grabbed at her thighs and hips where she was softest.

He thought about teasing her the way she had done to him, but he knew nothing could be better than the reactions he was getting right then. She was calling out like he was miles away with her breaths coming in shallow huffs that made her voice so much more beautiful.

When she came, it was the best reward he had ever received. She bit her lip and hummed a warning as her legs clenched around him. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth to catch her release as it spilled onto his eager tongue that lapped up every drop.

Sitting back, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and gave her a smile before laying down beside her to tangle themselves together and pull the covers up as the warmth of intimacy drained away. 

As she drifted into sleep, Amy suddenly thought of her mother and whether she might be in trouble if she came home late. Probably not, and even then, it would be worth the absence of the ache in her stomach.


End file.
